Latin name of genus and species of plant claimed: Diascia hybrid. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Balwhiswhitxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Interspecific Diascia plant hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Balwhiswhitxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor in a controlled breeding program during the summer of 2000, at Guadalupe, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Diascia cultivars with a well-branched, spreading growth habit, continuous flowering and medium green-colored foliage.
The female (seed) parent of xe2x80x98Balwhiswhitxe2x80x99 was the proprietary Interspecific Diascia selection designated xe2x80x98377-3xe2x80x99 (not patented) characterized by its apricot-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage and prostrate habit. The male (pollen) parent of xe2x80x98Balwhiswhitxe2x80x99 was the proprietary Interspecific Diascia selection designated xe2x80x98399-1xe2x80x99 (not patented) characterized by its light lavender-colored flowers, light green-colored foliage, and spreading, mounded habit. Both parental cultivars have the following species in their background, Diascia barbarae, Diascia integerimma, and Diascia mollis. xe2x80x98Balwhiswhitxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected in the winter of 2000 as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination and was initially designated xe2x80x98601-1m-2-2xe2x80x99.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings taken since the winter of 2000 at Guadalupe, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It has been repeatedly found that the cultivar of the present invention:
1. Exhibits white-colored flowers,
2. Forms medium green-colored foliage, and
3. Exhibits a spreading and trailing growth habit.
Plants of the new cultivar differ from plants of the female parent primarily in flower color, and from plants of the male parent primarily in flower color and foliage color.
Of the many Diascia cultivars know to the inventor, the most similar to xe2x80x98Balwhiswhitxe2x80x99 is the cultivar xe2x80x98Iceburgxe2x80x99 (not patented). However, in side-by-side comparisons, plants of xe2x80x98Balwhiswhitxe2x80x99 have larger flowers than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Iceburgxe2x80x99.